


Transfers

by that_was_not_supposed_to_happen



Category: Divergent (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Language, Non-Graphic Violence, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 05:22:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6552715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_was_not_supposed_to_happen/pseuds/that_was_not_supposed_to_happen





	1. Chapter 1

“Why did you choose dauntless?” You ask your friend Tris after the choosing ceremony. You were standing beside her on the train, awaiting your new life far away from everything you two had known since you were born.

“I’m not sure. It just felt like the right thing to do. Why did you?”

“Probably because I’m an asshole, which isn’t a particular good personality trait for abnegation.” You say half joking. You felt a little like Tris. You had never really belonged back there, neither of you. Both for different reasons but you were in it together nontheless.

“We’re gonna be okay, right?” Tris asks, looking at you.

“Sure, we will! What’s the worst that can happen.” You say smiling at her.

After jumping off the train, everyone gathered and listened to Eric, standing on the edge of the rooftop.

“Tris! That is the worst that could have happened! I’m afraid of heights.” You whisper.

“Someone has to go first.” You hear your new leader saying.

“Alright, I’ll go first and you follow me.” Tris says and steps forward. Every eye is on her as she moves closer to the edge and jumps down. You want to follow her right away but you just can’t. One after another you watch as the people around you vanish into the dark hole in front of you until you’re the only one left. Eric raises an eyebrow at you and gestures for you to come closer. You move a bit closer but stop still a few feet away from the edge.

“If you’re too scared to even jump, you’re out.” He says.

“I’m not scared of jumping.”

“Then why are you just standing there? I haven’t got all day to deal with you, so get moving.”

“I’m not very fond of high buildings, isn’t there another way in?”

“Come here.” Eric says with an annoyed look. He grabs you by the arm and gives you a wicked smirk.

“There is…but not for you.” He says before pushing you over the edge.

The guy at the bottom fishes you of the net and puts you on the ground.

“What took you so long? Did you have a nice chat with Eric?” He says and laughs.

“Yeah, something like that.” You mumble before joining the others.

After you get your new clothes and a quick welcome, you’re free to look around. You and Tris decide to check out the pit and get used to the place a little. It is already pretty late when you arrive back at your room. You two quickly head to bed since you have to get up early tommorrow.

You get a bad feeling as you arrive for training the next morning. Really? Eric is your instructor. The guy who pushed you off a building without thinking twice. Who thought that would be a good idea.

He calls Tris and another girl for a sparring match. You haven’t actually seen Tris fight, so maybe she can pull this off…or not. She’s knocked out cold after a few blows, she wasn’t able to dodge.

“Someone get her to the infirmary.” Eric yells to no one in particular. You start to move over but he stops you.

“Not you, sunshine. You’re up next.” He says and smirks at you. If he thinks this is going to end in his favor, he’s in for a surprise.

You get up on the mat together with Peter. Of course he’d pair you with the biggest douche bag of all. There was no love lost between the two of you.

Peter has a grin on his face, you can see he’s not taking you seriously. He comes at you, throwing some punches but you’re able to dodge all of them. When he tries to kick your feet out from under you, you jump up in the right moment. He’s clearly getting frustrated because no matter what he does, nothing is working. You look over at Eric and he doesn’t seem too pleased Peters performance either. When he throws his next punchyou duck out under it and punshPeter in the stomach as hard as you can. He sinks down to his knees and you kick him against the head, leaving him unconscious. Eric isn’t saying anything. He gives you a quick glance but continues with his training as if nothing happened.

“Where did you learn how to fight like that?” Eric asks you after training.

“From you of course. You’re my trainer, remember?” You say with a fake smile.

“I remember, smartass. It’s your second day and I haven’t actually shown you anything yet.”

“Guess you’re a better teacher than you thought.”

“That mouth of yours will get you in a lot of trouble.” He says and lets out a low chuckle, “Good thing you know how to fight.”

“Was that a compliment or a threat? I can’t be too sure with you. You threw me off a building after all.”

“You should thank me for that. It prevented you from becoming factionless.” Eric says with amusement, “It was neither, by the way. Just an observation. If you want a compliment you have to do better than this.”

“I will.”

“Don’t think I’ll make it easy for you.”

“And here I thought you’d taken a liking to me.” You say smirking back at him. He could be as intimidating as he wanted, you were not going to be scared of him.

“Who says I haven’t?” Eric tells you before walking out.


	2. Chapter 2

You went to visit Tris in the infirmary the next day. She had to stay overnight and you were a bit worried about her but when you got there she seemed fine. You were sitting on the edge of her bed, talking.

“I can’t believe you beat up Peter.” Tris says and laughs.

“Yeah me neither…he’ll never leave me alone now. I probably should have let him hit me, at least then he wouldn’t bug me.”

“No way! That was awesome. I wish I had seen it.”

“Anyway, when are you allowed to leave?”

“I can go actually the nurse was here just before you got here.”

“Great then lets get out of here.”

You leave the infirmary with Tris, when your halfway back to your room she suddenly stops.

“Shit, I forgot my jacket.”

“I get it for you go on ahead.”

“Thanks.”

 

When you get back you find Tris jacket stuffed under the pillow. You leave in a hurry and promptly crash into someone. The apology is stuck in your throat when you see a cranky looking Eric staring back at you.

“Have you seen the nurse?”

“No, I think she left a bit ago.” You answer.

“Great…” He says angrily, “You’ll have to do then.”

“W-What?”

“I have a dislocated shoulder.” He sits down on a bed an gestures for you to come over, “Have you done this before?”

“Done what?” You stutter. There was no way you were going to do that.

“You have to put my shoulder back in place.”

“N-No I haven’t and I certainly won’t. What if I hurt you.”

“You couldn’t hurt me even if you wanted to, sweetheart.” He puts his other arm to his shoulder to show you where you have to push, “Put your hands here and don’t hesistate when you do it.”

“Eric I really can’t do it.” You had always been bad at this kind of stuff. Back in amity you were once supposed to stitch up a wound and almost threw up. Beating the shit out of people was no problem but fixing them up was a different thing.

“Just do it, cause I really start considering to just jump against the next brick wall.” He says annoyed. This guy had no patience.

“Fine if it stops your complaining.” You say and roll your eyes at him. When you put his shoulder back in place you hear a loud cracking sound. Eric groans beside you but it seems like he can move his shoulder again, so you must have done it right.

“I thought I couldn’t hurt you, tough guy.” You say, looking smugly at him.

He looks at you with a pissed of expression. Before he can say anything you go on, “How did this happen anyway?”

“I had a little discussion.”

“Do they always end like this?”

“No, normally I don’t throw people into the chasm.”

“You did what?”

“Oh don’t worry, they got him out in time.” He says and smirks.

 

Your time in dauntless passed quickly and you were doing rather good. You and Tris were at the top of everyone. The only thing that worried you was the Fear Simultation. You had your doubts you’d pass it as easily as the physical stuff.

You opened the door and walked into the room. Eric was sitting there, serum already in hand. When he saw who had entered he smirked at you.

“Finally I get to see what’s going on in that head of yours.”

“You could just have asked, no need to drug me.” You answer sarcastically.

“I did before, you didn’t answer.”

“Well, I can’t tell you all my secrets at once.”

You sit down on the chair and Eric injects the serum. You don’t feel very different, you close your eyes for a second but when you open them again your somewhere different. Your standing at the top of a huge building, with no evident way down. Of course it would be something like this, you thought. You know it’s a simultation, so you step at the edge.

“I can fly.” You whisper and let yourself fall over the edge.

You snap out of the simultation and sit up abruptly. Eric is staring at you, which means you have majorly fucked up. That probably wasn’t something a dauntless would have done. It’s something a divergent would do. You can see it in his eyes, he knows.

“I…might not have given you enough.” He says in a monotonous voice, “We’ll try again another time, you can go.”

You leave the room as quickly as possible. There’ no way he hadn’t given you enough and Eric knows it as well. The only thing that’s irritating you is that he didn’t say anything. You can only hope he really believes it was his fault.


	3. Chapter 3

You nervously sat on your bed, trying to pass the time. Eric had asked you to come to his office later and you didn’t know what to expect. Was he going shoot you or throw you out or just creepily stare at you until you gave in and admitted you were a divergent. You had no idea and it scared you.

You finally got up and made your way over. Silently knocking on the door, you hoped he wouldn’t be there but your hopes were crushed when you heard a voice from behind the door and entered.

Eric looked up at you, “Sit down.”

You took a chair and looked at him, trying to figure out what was going on, “Uh..why am I here?”

“I need someone to go to eurudite with me but we haven’t enough people around at the moment. There have been some issues with the factionless, so most are out right now. I thought I’ll take you.” He looks up from his papers and stops his scribbling for a moment, waiting for you to answer.

“Yeah sure.” You say excited, not because you got a mission rather because it’s nothing bad like you had imagined.

“Well, at least one of us is happy to go there.” His eyebrow is raised, unsure why you’d freak out over a misson like that, “I’ll get you later.”

When you arrive at eurudite Eric gives you a list with things that need to be done while you’re here and leaves to meet with Jeanine. Of course you had gotten the shitty job. Eric was sitting on his ass and you had to run around the whole building finding different departments. You’d never been to eurudite before so it was a bit challenging. In the end you got it done and headed back to Eric. They were just finished with their meeting when you arrived. You stood a bit away and waited for them to settle everything.

“Does this really work?” Eric asks her.

“Yes it does, you point it at a divergent, the display shows it. Anyone else nothing happens.” She was holding a strange device you’d never seen before and you hoped you never would. You froze when she suddenly pointed it at you, “Lets try it if you don’t believe me.”

The device sprang to life and the display was showing something. Both Jeanine and Eric were looking at you, shock visible on their faces.

“Shoot her.” Is the last thing you hear before Eric pulls his gun out and shoots. Your vision blurs and you feel the cold stone floor underneath you as you hit it with a loud bang. Everything goes black.


	4. Chapter 4

You woke up feeling like shit. The room was dark and you had no idea what had happened or where you were. You looked around taking in the unfamiliar surroundings, trying to make sense of what was happening.

“Finally awake I see.” The voice brought you out of your trance and you snapped your head in the direction it came from.

“Eric…?” You say quietly, slowly remembering what had happened, “You asshole shot me!”

“You’re welcome princess, I saved your life.” He smacks you over the head.

“Ouch!”

“That was for calling me an asshole.”

“Well you are. How am I not dead?”

“I shot a sort of stun gun. Looks like a real one if you don’t know it.”

“You could have warned me!”

“Sure that would have worked great.” He says annoyed, “He Y/N, I’m gonna shoot you now because Jeannine says so but not really so don’t worry. That would have worked out freaking well you genius.”

You sit up in bed and try to stand up but the moment you’re up you feel dizzy, everything beginning to spin around you. Eric takes you by the arm and pushes you back down onto the mattress.

“You should lie down for a few more hours, these guns leave an impact.”

“I can see that. Honestly I think you just enjoy torturing me, first you throw me off a building, then ram a needle into my arm and now you’ve shot me. I begin to see a pattern.”

Eric chuckles a bit, looking at you, “You’re welcome. I saved your sorry ass again. I see a pattern there too.”

“Maybe you could work on the way you do it. You know, a bit more gentle.”

“That’s not really my style.” He smirks, looking exactly like the little shit he is. You sigh, resting your head against the pillow and looking up to the ceiling. You still felt confused and weird but that was probably normal when someone tasered you.

“Why did you safe me anyway? I know you’re not a friend of divergents, so why didn’t you just kill me? It would have been easier.”

“I just felt like it.”

“That’s not an answer.”

He walks over, sitting down on the edge of the back and leaning down close to you, “Maybe I actually do like you, thought about that?”

“Not really…” You say, blushing. Being so close to Eric made you nervous somehow. He brings his face closer to yours, leaning in and placing a kiss on your lips.

“Well I do. You should rest now.”

“Hey wait.” You blurt out without thinking, “Uh..will you stay here a bit?”

Eric raises an eyebrow but walks over to you again, throwing himself on the bed beside you, a smirk on his face.

“If you insist.”


End file.
